Funtime Foxy's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom blood
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: in Sister location restaurant Funtime foxy was reading a book that was about JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, however something bizarre happens to Funtime Foxy got sucked in the book. Funtime foxy real realize that he wasn't an era where he met Jonathan joestar for the first time.
1. Prologue

at the sister location Place Funtime foxy was in his room. was very bored at doing nothing.

*sigh* I'm so bored there's nothing to do. Funtime Foxy said to himself.

I bet we have to do at 3 a.m. game again. Funtime Foxy said.

but I guess we're not doing any 3 a.m. games today. Funtime Foxy said.

Funtime foxy looked at the bookshelf was trying to get a book.

Funtime Foxy loop through all the books with interesting titles on the books.

maybe I should read Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. Funtime foxy said.

Funtime foxy begin opening the book.

however the pages on the books or blank nothing was written on it.

what in the world!? Funtime foxy said surprised and Confused.

the book began to grow in front of Foxy's face.

what the heck is going on!? Funtime foxy said in shock.

Funtime Foxy begin into the Book.

when it was over Bonbon got into the room Furious.

Funtime foxy would you please stop it with all that loud noise! Bonbon yelled to Foxy.

Bonbon was very confused when he realized that fox you was not in the room.

uh? foxy? where did you go? Bonbon said confused.

meanwhile in the book Funtime foxy was traveling to words the timeline.

what is happening!? Funtime Foxy said worried.

Funtime Foxy look for the timeline seeing things that I never seen before.

however Funtime foxy stop at the year AD in Egypt.

what exactly is this place is it Egypt? Funtime Foxy said.

(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OVA opening theme song)

however do you have gyptians we're about to do in a we're about to do a sacrifice one of your own kind.

the two men tied up a girl that we're getting ready for sacrifice.

what is going on here? Funtime Foxy asked.

however the men with the with the Mask Stone walked up to the girl that was tied up.

weight is that man trying to kill that girl!? Funtime foxy said in shock.

the man grabbed a blade and stabbed woman.

oh my! Funtime foxy said in shock.

the man poured the blood from the container into the mask which caused something bizarre to happen to.

when the blood evaporated into mask, he Mask gave him strength the group cheered at the man with the mask.

this is really messed up. Funtime foxy said.

I really know. the voice in foxy head said.

why are you here? Funtime Foxy ask the voice in his head

I thought I wanted to join the fun. the voice in foxy head replied to Foxy.

however foxy was traveling deeper into the timeline.

where exactly am I going? Funtime Foxy asked himself.

in 1780 of England.

the portal spit it out Funtime Foxy into the ground so hard.

oh my aching head.. Funtime Foxy said with pain.

where am I? Funtime Foxy asked.

why do I feel so weird? Funtime Foxy asked.

when Funtime Foxy look at himself, when you realize that he was a human again.

Funtime Foxy began to scream so loud.

how did you became human again!? Funtime Foxy yelled.

excuse me are you okay sir? Jonathan asked Foxy.

Funtime Foxy did not reply without saying the word.

To Be Continued..

A/N: Funtime foxy gets to meet Jonathan joestar for the first time in his life, even when Funtime foxy was in his human form.


	2. Ch 1: Jonathan joestar

Funtime foxy do not know what to say when he met with Jonathan Joseph for the first time.

why aren't you an odd person. Jonathan said to Foxy.

actually my name is Funtime foxy. Funtime Foxy said introduce himself to Jonathan.

Funtime foxy? that's odd name. Jonathan said to Foxy.

my name is Jonathan joestar. Jonathan said introduce himself to Foxy.

*Jonathan...joestar? as Jojo?* Funtime Foxy whispered to himself.

what are you mumbling to yourself? Jonathan asked Foxy.

oh it's nothing really. Funtime Foxy replied to Jonathan.

both Jonathan and Foxy heard a girl screaming for help.

both Jonathan and Foxy running where the girl was screaming for help.

in the field two boys were bullying a little girl.

two boys were bullying the little girl.

please give me that back! Erina said to them.

no can do! Boy 1 said to Erina.

let's see got the real things like a real person. Boy 2 said.

Erina started to cry.

Erina is a crybaby! Boy 1 and Boy 2 both said with joy.

stop it right there you bullies! Jonathan said to them.

the Brats look towards where Jonathan and Foxy were.

who the hell do you think you're talking to!? Boy 1 said.

I do not like it when two men are picking on a girl. Jonathan said to the Brats.

yeah whatever he said! Funtime Foxy said to them.

you must be new around here! Boy 1 said.

I've never seen him before. Boy 2 said to Boy 1.

if you're crazy enough to challenge us you better walk away! Boy 2 said.

Jonathan tackle the Boy 1 on the chest, and and began punching him on the chest.

Funtime Foxy kicked the Boy 2 in the nutsack.

you mother fucker bastard! Boy 2 Yelled in pain at Funtime Foxy.

language please! Funtime Foxy said to Boy 2.

I don't give a shit to you! Boy 2 Yelled with rage at Funtime Foxy.

wow, you got some anger issues. Funtime Foxy said to Boy 2.

the boy tries to punch Funtime Foxy but he did and hit him in the chest.

the boy with fighting Jonathan joestar was hitting and out of control, Funtime foxy came to help Jonathan take out the boy.

however the boy notice that Funtime Foxy, he kicked foxy and the legs and hit him in the back.

this must be Jonathan joestar. Boy 1 said.

just let it be. Boy 2 said to Boy 1.

his friends it was a very strong opponent. Boy 1 said to Boy 2.

don't know who this person's name is or where he's from. Boy 2 said to Boy 1.

let's get out of here. Boy 1 said to Boy 2.

the two bullies left the field.

Erina walked up to both of them.

are you okay? Erina asked Jonathan.

yes I'm fine! Jonathan replied to Erina.

I don't understand why did you fight them for me? Erina asked them.

that's what a gentleman does for a lady. Jonathan said to Erina.

I really don't like people picking on girls like you. Funtime Foxy said to Erina.

now if you excuse me I have to go. Jonathan said to Erina.

both Jonathan and Foxy left and went home.

however Jonathan left his handkerchief in the field.

Erina picked up Jonathan handkerchief.

while walking back to Jonathan joestar's mansion.

so do you actually got a home? Jonathan asked Foxy.

actually I do not have a home. Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

I see well you can stay in my mansion. Jonathan said to Foxy.

wait you got a mansion!? Funtime Foxy said with excitement.

but you can stay here and make yourself at home. Jonathan said to Foxy.

thanks for your hospitality. Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

Jonathan and Funtime Foxy entered the mansion.

George joestar was waiting for his son return.

I see you came back son. George said to Jonathan.

I see you brought a friend along to. George said to Jonathan.

yes good sir. my name is Funtime foxy and I'm bored in United States of America. Funtime Foxy said to George.

I see you were born in the other side of the world how very interesting. George said to Funtime Foxy.

my parents passed away when I was 18 years old. Funtime Foxy said to George.

it must been a sad day for you. Jonathan said to Foxy.

you don't got any home to live, you're welcome to stay in our mansion. George said to Funtime Foxy.

thank you my good sir. Funtime Foxy said to George.

meanwhile somewhere in a cemetery.

Dio Brando look at the grave where is father died.

well good riddance to you. Dio said.

it's been so many years since you've been tormenting me. Dio said.

and now that you're gone...it's time to go to the joestar mansion. Dio said.

and we'll see how it feels when Jonathan meets me for the first time. Dio said what's an evil smirk on his face.

To Be Continued...

A/N: guess who is coming in town. Dio Brando is about is about to make things a lot worse than before. see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Ch 2: Dio the Invader

a few months passed after that.

outside of the joestar mansion, Jonathan and Foxy were playing with his dog.

that's a nice dog you got there. Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

do you have a dog? Jonathan asked Foxy.

I do got a dog his name is pancake. Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

how very odd name. Jonathan said to Foxy.

however Carriage came in mansion.

I wonder who could this be? Jonathan asked.

probably some new visitor. Funtime Foxy said.

a suitcase flies outside the carriage, into the ground.

Dio Brando got out of the carriage and landed on the ground.

that was very impressive. Funtime Foxy said.

that was some great reflexes who are you? Jonathan asked Dio

Dio did not replied to Jonathan.

... :Dio to Jonathan & Funtime Foxy.

Jonathan's dog with coming towards Dio.

Dio Kicked Jonathan's dog in the jaw.

what the hell is that for?! Jonathan yelled at Dio.

that is animal abuse right there! Funtime Foxy said to Dio.

I thought he was going to attack me. Dio replied to them.

what are you talking about you wasn't going to attack you. Funtime Foxy said to Dio.

it was self-defense there. Dio said to them.

Funtime foxy and Jonathan did not even think about what Dio did to the dog.

you must be Dio Brando. George said to Dio.

Jonathan, foxy. today dio will be your new adopted brother. George said to them.

Funtime foxy or Jonathan do not reply without saying the words.

looks like I got through they're tension. Dio said in his mind.

dinner time, Dio and Foxy eating their food perfectly, except that Jonathan was eating very sloppy.

this steak really taste good. Funtime Foxy said.

thanks for the compliment of our food. George said to Funtime Foxy.

Jonathan by accidentally dropped a glass of wine on the table.

that's enough eating for you! George yelled at Jonathan.

Funtime Foxy kind of felt bad for Jonathan.

next day Jonathan and Foxy were in a boxing arena area.

and Jonathan joestar wins the next round! Ringleader said.

nice job taking that guy out! Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

next opponent is someone new when someone far away from here and his name is Dio Brando! Ringleader said.

...! Jonathan realize that he was fighting against Dio.

the crowd cheered with excitement except for Funtime foxy.

*BOOO!* Funtime Foxy whisper to himself.

Dio walks into the ring where Jonathan is.

let this round begin! Ringleader said.

Jonathan tried to punch Dio in the face but he dodged his hit.

what!? Funtime Foxy said in shock.

Dio hits Jonathan in the chest and hit him in the face twice, Jonathan tried getting Dio back again, but instead senior his block his attack.

Dio Brando hit Jonathan in the face so hard hitting flying into the ground.

and all over! Dio Brando win around! Ringleader said.

a group of crowd round Dio.

sure I was a better fighter then Jonathan joestar. Dio said to them.

that was some great fighting techniques there! Boy 3 said.

yes I did have great battle techniques but there's something I have to say. Dio said to them.

what do you have to say? Boy asked Dio.

what you say Jonathan and his friends have some secrets. Dio replied to them.

the crowd look at Jonathan and Foxy.

damn you Dio! Jonathan said to Dio.

I don't have any secrets. Funtime Foxy said.

are you sure about that? Dio asked Funtime Foxy.

Funtime Foxy did not reply without saying anything to Dio

a few minutes passed since during...

Jonathan and Foxy were playing with Danny at the ravine.

well this is just great? Funtime Foxy said disappointed.

I cannot believe everyone turned against us! Jonathan said.

former friends of Jonathan Joestar were past by.

hey guys do you want to come and play with us? Jonathan asked Them.

Jonathan's friends do not reply say anything except with a suspicious look on the face.

is there something wrong? Funtime Foxy asked them.

yeah there's something wrong with you guys! Boy 5 said to them.

you two have been snitching. Boy 6 said.

are you what are you talkin about? Jonathan said confused.

don't play dumb with us we know what your did! Boy 8 said to Jonathan.

what would we be snitching about anyway? Funtime foxy asked them.

we don't know, Dio told us that you. Boy 5 replied to them.

Dio !? Jonathan and Funtime foxy said with shock.

Dio, Dio! DDDIIOOO! Jonathan yelled with rage and rolls down the hill.

just don't get angry so much. Funtime foxy said to Jonathan.

at least you would you believe me. Jonathan said to Foxy.

Erina was behind the tree watching them.

however Jonathan know that Erina was behind the tree.

your the girl from before. Jonathan said.

oh yeah what was your name? Funtime Foxy said.

Erina left the basket on the tree branch.

Jonathan noticed his handkerchief was inside the basket.

maybe this time things will be different. Jonathan said.

looks like you got yourself a girlfriend. Funtime Foxy said to Jonathan.

maybe you're right... Jonathan said to Foxy with a smile on his face.

To Be Continued...

A/N: when Dio Brandon came into the Joestar Manor, he was trying to make everyone turned against Jonathan joestar and Funtime foxy. see you all in the next chapter..


	4. Ch 3: Payback!

at the amusement park.

Jonathan and Erina we're having so much fun at the amusement Park.

they were playing in different rides of the amusement park.

Jonathan and Erina playing together in the lake.

one day Erina, when Dio was hiding behind the tree.

Dio forcefully kissing Erina on the lips.

he actually kissed her. Boy 1 said.

this guy got more guts than us. Boy 2 said.

Dio is really my idol. Boy 1 said.

Tell me... Have you and JoJo kissed yet? Dio asked Erina.

I'll take that as a no. You thought your first kiss would be JoJo. Dio said to Erina.

but it was I, Dio! Dio said to Erina.

Erina was in shock.

I've killed their romance before it began. I'll deny JoJo the comfort of friendship AND love! Dio said in his mind.

hey look at that Boy 1 said to Dio pointing Erina washing her lips with a muddy puddle.

she is washing her lips with a muddy puddle! Boy 2 said.

this is very indecent. Boy 1 said.

which get Dio very mad.

YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH! HOW DARE YOU THINK MY KISS IS SOMETHING TO BE WASHED! Dio yelled at Erina.

Dio hit Erina into the muddy puddle.

Brats did not reply without saying anything what they saw.

Hold yourself, you damnable fool. She's not worth it. Dio said in his mind.

?: stop right there you scum!

...! :Dio

who in the world are you? Dio said.

allow me to introduce myself my name is Amarullah joestar. Amarullah said introducing himself.

I did not know anything about this! Dio said.

I would recommend you stop it! Amarullah said to Dio.

Dio Brando and the brats walked away from here.

are you okay madam? Amarullah said to Erina.

I'm fine thank you. Erina said to Amarullah.

you're welcome. Amarullah replied to Erina.

the next day in the city.

Jonathan and Foxy we're walking around doing nothing, when they saw Erina.

Erina how you doing? Jonathan asked Erina.

Erina did not say anything and walked away

is it something we said? Funtime Foxy said confused.

a bunch of punks were laughing at Jonathan and Funtime Foxy.

what the hell is so funny? Funtime Foxy said to them.

let's say that dio Kiss Erina. Boy 1 replied to them.

Jonathan and Funtime Foxy really got serious that Dio gone too far.

Jonathan and Funtime Foxy Storming into his home in rage.

DIIIIIOOOOOO! Jonathan yelled with rage.

Hold your tongue, boy! You won't speak my name in vain again! Dio said to them.

Your fight is with me! Jonathan yelled at Dio.

Upset about Erina? That she shared her favors with me. And now you intend to give me a proper thrashing for my impudence. Dio replied to Jonathan.

This time, Dio, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! Jonathan yelled with rage, charging at Dio.

first of all steal someone else's girlfriend is not cool.. Funtime Foxy said to Dio.

I guess if you whatever I want to do. Dio replied to Funtime Foxy.

you're really are messed up! Funtime Foxy said to Dio.

Dio knocks the wind of out Jonathan.

If you wish to repeat out earlier bout, then be my guest! Dio said to them.

Overpowers Jonathan and Funtime Foxy before knocking them into the wall.

I..I can't lay a finger on him. If I lose now, I'll spend the rest of my life cowering under Dio's shadow. But more importantly, I have to fight.. I have to defend Erina's honor! Jonathan said in his mind.

Dio throws his shirt as he is about to finish the fight.

Time to put an end to this pissing contest. I'll defeat this boy in his own home. He'll understand that his place in this world is under my heel. Dio said in his mind.

Dio suddenly finds himself getting pummeled on by Jonathan.

DIOOO! I'm going to make you cry like a baby! Jonathan yelled with rage, pummeling Dio.

Jonathan was hitting Dio so rapidly across the head.

he really get Incredible strength. Funtime Foxy said.

Impossible! How can this pampered brat beat me at a fight? Dio said in his mind.

Once I learned to control my temper, I will be invincible to even the likes of him. Dio said in his mind.

Jonathan was still punching Dio in the face so much that is kept on bleeding.

however some of the blood got on the stone mask beginning to fall out from the wall into the floor.

however Jonathan and Funtime Foxy saw the mask that has ribs growing out from it.

What in the world!? Funtime Foxy said.

Dio Began to cry.

why did you have to hit me like that... Dio said crying at Jonathan.

he's actually crying!? Jonathan said confused.

well this is a first. Funtime Foxy said.

however Dio had a knife on his back.

you are going to die! Dio said to Jonathan.

that's enough all of you! George said to them.

Jonathan and Dio both stopped, When they saw George come in.

father I can... before Jonathan could say anything.

look dio cannot fight anymore and that means that's enough. George said to them.

father I can... before Jonathan could say anything.

no excuse for both of you go back to your chamber and I'll think of a punishment for all of you. George said to them.

Jonathan along with Foxy looked at Dio with a serious look.

To Be Continued...

A/N: however Dio with trying to ruin Jonathan even more by messing with his life. however did you know anything about the stone mask until now. see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
